iFly
by Bird of Flames
Summary: Max and the Flock are in Seattle. And who do they meet. Why the famous iCarly gang! FAX! Maybe Niggy! UP FOR ADOPTION


Carly's POV

"And that is why you should never throw rocks at hungry lions" Sam said laughing.

"And until next time…" I started "Wash a dog"  
"Eat jelly"

"And hug a hobo. Bye" I said trying to keep a straight face

"Bye"

"And we are out" Freddie said

"Thank god! I'm starving!"  
"Your always hungry" I said

"Yeah I bet Sam couldn't go five hours without saying 'I'm hungry'"  
"You wana bet" Sam said

"No"

"Yeah I do"

"And they bet"

"Carly!" Spencer yelled and Sam and Freddie shook hands. Spencer runs up stairs to the room.

"What is it Spencer?" I asked

"You are never going to believe you just asked me to make a sculture out of peanut butter!" Spencer said clearly excited.

"Who?" Freddie asked

"The owner of the zoo. He's paying me 200 dollars to make a sculture of a bird out of peanut butter!"  
"No way!" we yelled

"Believe it! I got the peanut butter. Now all I need is a bird"

"How are you going to get a bird?" Freddie asked

"You just had to spoil the moment didn't you Freddie!" Sam said, and Freddie rolled his eyes, as I laughed.

"Well Socko has a friend who has a pet bird, and he's going to bring her over in a couple days"

"When's the zoo owner coming over?" I asked

"Next Friday" Spencer anwsered "Well anyway whose hungry" Sam was about to raise her hand, but Freddie looked at her.

"Carly is" She said

"I am?" I asked

"Yeah you are!" Sam looked at me

"Oh yeah I am"

"Well then lets go get something eat. May be some pie"  
"Pie for dinner?" Freddie asked

"Sure why not" I shrugged and they walked down stairs and walked to the door. I grapped my jacket and opened the door. There stood 6 beaten up kids.

"Um my sister is hurt can you help" The blonde one said. I looked down a six year old girl. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and she cradled her little arm.

"Aww sure. Come on in" The group walked in slowly. "You can sit down on the couch. Sam can you get the first aid kit'" Sam nodded and walked into the bathroom. The oldest girl and guy with black hair started whispering.

Max's POV

"I still don't see why we had to come here" Fang whispered

"Look if we were attacked Angel could be in trouble. And Iggy can't find where the break is" I said.

"And you think they can!" He whispered fericly

"I don't know I had to think of something" Fang rolled his eyes and I walked over to the girl and Angel.

"Um if you don't mind me asking but what happened"  
"She um fell at the park" I said and Angel nodded.

"I'm Angel" She said and I shot her a look

_I read their minds Max their fine._ I rolled my eyes and mentally nodded.

"I'm Carly" Carly smiled

"I'm Max this is Nudge, Iggy, Fang and the Gasman" I then heard a growl "And our dog Total"  
"Those are weird names" One of the girls say

"Sam!" Carly said and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sam"  
"I'm Freddie"  
"And you say we have weird names" Iggy said

"Hey your blind" The oldest guy said

"Really I had no idea" I smiled

"I'm smiling Ig" I told him

"Max" Gazzy said tugging on my shirt

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm hungry"

"I know Gasser"  
"Why do you call him that?" Sam asked

"Don't ask trust me" Nudge said and Gas smiled shyly

"If your hungry when I'm done with your sister you can come with us to get some pie"

"Can we Max pleeease" Nudge said. I looked at the flock they all gave me the Bambi eyes. Well expect Fang.

"Sure why not" I said. Gazzy and Iggy exchanged high fives. Angel then pulled away from Carly.  
"What's wrong?" I demanded. Carly looked at me.

"I didn't even touch her" Then I heard the buzzing.

"What is that noise" Sam asked and Earsers crashed throw the windows. Carly screamed. Chicken.

"Fang keep Angel safe" I yelled and sissor kicked the first Earsers in view. This wasn't like any fight either. It wasn't even hard. I took down two Earsers then they left. I mean what the hell.

"What were those things!" Sam yelled

"Earsers. They're half wolf" I said simply "Report"  
"Here" I heard Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Fang anwser. "Where's Angel" I asked Fang. He looked down "Fang!" I yelled. Angel popped up from behind the couch. I sighed. "Time to leave" I said.

"What about your sister?" Carly asked bravely. I pursed my lips.

"If we stay here we are putting you guys in seriouse trouble" I said

Freddie laughed "Sam is trouble and you don't see me running away"  
"Watch it Fredward"  
"Yes well does Sam turn into a giant wolf that tries to kill you?" Fang asked

Freddie shook his head "Didn't think so"

"But Max we're hungry" Nudge said "Please can't we stay just for a day or two?"

I rolled my eyes "But if they attack again then we leave got it?" And all of the kids even the Carly gang nodded their heads.

"Now why were they attacking you?" Sam asked. I looked at Fang and he shrugged.

We stood in flock formation and each took off our jackets and spreaded our wings.

"We like to call ourselves. Avian American"

Carly's POV

I stared at the six kids who had wings connected from their backs


End file.
